


Almost Cool Enough

by afterhoursfiction



Series: Bokuakakuro week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto trying to be Cool, Concerned Akaashi, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Multi, Paramedic Kuroo, Tired kuroo is a wreck, based on my own similar accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursfiction/pseuds/afterhoursfiction
Summary: Bokuto calls 911 to tell them about the cool skateboard trick he almost did, and also that he just bled alotand may kind of need some help. Kuroo is a paramedic who knows what he's doing but not so much when it comes to what he's saying.Then there's Akaashi who receives a worrying snapchat.





	Almost Cool Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bokuakakuro week day 7: Human highlight reel  
> Another old idea that I've had scribbled down for months, and finally got to flesh it out into a oneshot.

This was the day. Bokuto Koutarou was going to do the sickest skate trick ever. He had been attempting it for weeks, and this time he had even watched four youtube videos before coming here. It was his off-day, a nice cloudy afternoon with barely anyone around to throw him off his game. Koutarou takes a photo of himself with his skateboard, posting it with the caption

_skate or die_

Then he kicks off the slope.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou is holding the phone against his face as he stares up at the sky.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

He scrunches his nose.

"I was doing a cool trick...like, almost did it."

"Sir," the operator tries again. "Are you or anyone hurt?"

Koutarou pauses, turning his head away from the sky to glance around him.

"Yea, there's a _lot_ of blood." He frowns. "I think I broke something too but I almost got it right-"

"What's your name and location?"

"Oh! I'm Bokuto Koutarou," Koutarou answers. "I'm at Miyashita park."

"Okay, we'll be sending help to you soon."

 _Guess I died,_ he tweets.

 

* * *

 

Some fifteen minutes later, a small ambulance pulls up in the street and a pair of paramedics approach him.

"Were you the one who called 911? Bokuto Koutarou?"

Koutarou peers up at the paramedic, a young man with messy dark hair.

"Uh-huh." Koutarou nods.

"What happened to you?" He asks, looking over the bloody abrasions on Koutarou's knees and arms, notably the bleeding on the side of his face. Well, he had a pretty bad fall.

"Oh, I was doing this cool skateboard trick," Koutarou responds, enthusiastic.  "Like _super_ close to pulling it off when I fell and- uh, yea."

"Ah, that sucks," he expresses, sympathetic.

Meanwhile his partner, a smaller brunette, nudges him with a clipboard.

"Did you lose consciousness?" He turns to ask Koutarou.

"No..." Koutarou replies. "Did kinda knock my head though. Oh and my arm kinda hurts - I think I fell on it? Man, I can't remember."

"Kuroo, check him for a concussion while I grab a sling for his arm."

"Aye aye, Yakkun."

 

As his partner returns to the van, Koutarou turns to Kuroo.

"Your name is Kuroo?" Koutarou smiles, amused. "That's funny, 'cause your hair is black."

Kuroo grimaces as he reaches for a torch.

"Yes funny guy, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou." Kuroo flicks on the torch, shining the light at Koutarou's eyes.

"You think I'm funny!" Koutarou's smile grows wider until he's almost grinning.

Kuroo sighs as he switches off the light and scribbles on the clipboard.

"Any medical conditions apart from a bad sense of humour?"

Koutarou's grin fades, replaced by a pout.

"Hey!" He cries out, miffed. "...no."

"Good." Kuroo makes a quick mark on the paper before returning his attention to Koutarou. "You said you landed on your arm?"

"I think so...I can't really remember. It was like _wham!_ and I was on the floor."

Kuroo chuckles lightly as he takes hold of Koutarou's hand, looking over his bloodied knuckles.

 _"Ouch,"_ Koutarou winces.

"Don't be such a baby, my partner Yaku will put this in a sling so just hang on okay?"

"I bled a lot. Like that whole puddle over there," Koutarou argues.

Kuroo shakes his head in disbelief.

"You'll be fine, Bokuto." He tears open a packet of gauze. "Let me patch you up a bit first, okay?"

Koutarou nods.

Kuroo sticks gauze over the patches of bloody abrasions on Koutarou's knees and elbows. For now it's a temporary fix, a little something to curb the bleeding and cover the wound. Soon Yaku returns, fitting the sling over Koutarou's neck as his arm rests snugly inside. Koutarou even gets to sit in a stretcher chair as they wheel him into the ambulance.

 

Koutarou is thankful that he gets to ride in the back with Kuroo while Yaku drives. Compared to his curt and serious partner, Kuroo seems considerably friendlier.

"I've never been in an ambulance," Koutarou blurts out.

"Yea? It can get pretty crazy in here," Kuroo remarks. "We'd be dealing with V-fibs and people bleeding out like-"

Then he stops abruptly.

"Ah right, I'm _not_ supposed to uh- tell you. Like, scare you. Shit." Kuroo scratches his head uneasily.

"It's fine man, I mean...I'm gonna be okay right?" Koutarou asks, peering at Kuroo from where he is lying on the stretcher bed. "I know I did something dumb, but I didn't fuck up too bad, right?"

Kuroo relaxes, leaning to pat Koutarou on the shoulder.

"Yea, you'll be fine."

Koutarou gazes at him, taking in his warm eyes and gentle smile. A overwhelming sense of gratitude swells up in his chest.

"Thank you, Kuroo."

 

* * *

 

When they get to the hospital, Koutarou is moved to a wheelchair and transferred to A&E. Suddenly, different staff are speaking to him, asking him about his identification number and if he could confirm his name and date of birth. Koutarou doesn't get to say goodbye when Kuroo turns down a different hallway.

"Koutarou?"

Akaashi crashes through the reception, panting as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Oh, Keiji!" Koutarou blinks at his boyfriend.

 

"Keiji!" Koutarou calls out, aiming the camera at himself. He's standing with his skateboard, perched on top of the slope. "Watch this!"

A caption sits over the clip, _skate or die_

Then Koutarou kicks off the slope, and the phone slips from his hand.

 

Akaashi had never been more horrified by a snapchat from Koutarou.

A string of anxious calls, texts, and some hurried arrangements at work later, Akaashi rushes down to the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi crouches down, looking over his wounds. "I was so worried, god!"

"Sorry..." Koutarou mumbles apologetically.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Koutarou is seen by various doctors. He gets an injection to fend off infections. He gets an X-ray with a radiologist humming along to The Script. He gets his wounds washed and patched over by another nurse. Then his arm is splinted, and he's taught to take care of it for a couple of weeks. After that Koutarou is discharged home.

Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief.

Koutarou feels marginally better from when he had first gotten up on the floor, blood smudged over his arms and wounds stinging. He's mostly tired from the ordeal, though having Akaashi around to sort out the paperwork definitely helps.

There's just something, though. He wants to see Kuroo again.

It's ridiculous and out-of-line, he knows. Kuroo is a paramedic. After Koutarou, he must have many other patients to attend to. He had probably climbed back into the ambulance, speeding off to another accident; another heart-attack victim; another someone. Kuroo had been friendly to him, even gentle. It was nothing more than wishful thinking to run into him again.

 

"Let's head home," Akaashi says to Koutarou.

"Mhm," Koutarou mutters, nodding.

"Ah- Bokuto!"

Koutarou's head snaps up at the sound of his name.

"Oh, good you're still here."

"Kuroo?" Koutarou blinks in surprise, mouth hanging ajar.

"Don't look at me like that, man!" Kuroo laughs. "Anyway, you left your skateboard in the ambulance."

He passes over the bloodied skateboard, which Akaashi accepts.

"Thank you." Akaashi gives a small bow. "And thank you for looking after Koutarou."

"Well, it's my job." Kuroo shrugs. "And he's kinda cute, too."

"Oh." Koutarou flushes. Kuroo freezes.

"I just- wait." Kuroo runs his hand through his hair. "That just kinda...came out."

"It's alright," Akaashi says quickly. "I think my boyfriend is cute too."

"Oh he's your _boyfriend?"_ Kuroo's eyes widen in bewilderment. "Okay um, I should go. Had a long shift and all."

"W-wait, Kuroo!" Koutarou calls out. He was botching up his words but it was now or never. "Can we...hang out sometime?"

"I'm not sure about that," Kuroo laughs nervously. "I mean, is _he_ okay with it?"

"I am," Akaashi answers without argument.

Koutarou looks between them uneasily.

"Oh, uh." Kuroo pauses to drag his hands down his face. "God, why can't I think after twelve-hour shifts?"

"I can give you our numbers," Akaashi offers helpfully.

Kuroo peeks out from behind his hands, eyes darting from Akaashi to Koutarou. Koutarou gives him an encouraging smile.

"Yes, that would be- it would be swell." Kuroo fumbles to dig his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Akaashi.

Akaashi takes his phone, entering their contacts adeptly before returning it to Kuroo.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji," he says. "And Koutarou, well - you know him. Have a good rest, Kuroo-san."

"Ah thanks." Kuroo retrieves his phone. "I'll see you guys around?"

"Yea!" Koutarou grins, waving his good arm, flushing with the prospect of seeing Kuroo again.

 

Well, Koutarou didn't get that cool skateboard trick right. He didn't get a cool snap to show Akaashi and the rest of his friends. The accident wasn't all that swell, but he did meet Kuroo and got a cool ride in the ambulance. He doesn't have it on video to replay over and over again, but Koutarou knows the memory will stay golden in his head. Everything after that will be cool, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was 110% inspired by a similar accident I was in two years ago, although instead of breaking my arm I almost broke my teeth (yikes, I know). Anyway the paramedics and hospital staff were great in the whole ordeal, and I would thank them ten times over if it wasn't awful trying to speak. (The radiology guy was playing the script, I still remember)
> 
> Catch me on [tumblr](http://afterhoursfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
